a dragon Loneliness
by bretbrat
Summary: Natsu doesnt have many friends she has the guild but out side of that she barely has any...do to her quirks well what will it be like to be in highschool?


Natsu walked a lonely road at times .The fact that she didn't have fallow dragon slayer so her...as the other clans would like to call it .

quirks wasn't understood . Why did she like to break into her friends house so if there was a robber she could eat there arm off. BUT NOOOO she gets yelled at all the time for doing that.

why does she bring a dear head to her friends? well what if they want to use the pelts to make sure they star warm for the winter but noooo she justs gets yelled at by drolo all the time

SHE GOT YELLED AT FOR CLEANING HER "SISTER" WITH HER TONG WHY IS THAT BAD!

but for her quirks she got called into the headmaster office today. See Natsu got ..

yelled at?

well she was looking at levy's book today and she saw a page and it had a picture of a guy flying on a golden cloud and the cloud looked like cotten candy and ...

she may or may not of taken a bite out of the book

as she took a big sigh and looked down in shame. She could tell that well a lot of people where mad at her and that well . She messed up.

Lucy didnt let laugh at Natsu joke are you a leg girl or a breast girl when she gave her fish .

Erza didnt share the cake...

Gray didnt even try to fight her ...

she knew that what was gonna happen . Shes going to kicked out .

She knocked at the door and haired a older man yell out come in. Natsu was scared and tense she didnt want to leave . She loved fairy tail and what it stood for to her very heart would die to make sure all friend. No her family was safe she didnt want to be kicked out . SHE WOULD do anything for her to stay .

hell she would pay for all the Damage she has caused in the past year in a heart beat if she could stay .

As she entered the master office there was Natsu's Time out bean bag and the head master having a very sad look on this eyes and Natsu only know what this meant ...

"Natsu please take a seat" he said this in a tone that scent shivers to a fire dragons spine . she sat down in her soft bean bag that was meant to cheer Natsu when she is about to be given bad new . She took a seat .Normally the chair would make her feel well safe and protected but in this moment it wasnt going to happend . she look as he went into his draw ...

'no please master pull it out master dont please im begging' she heard him rattle down there a bit and she what he pulled out made her heart jump.

a dark coco loco bar...

she took and in shame and knew this was the part. she slowly opened it taken the smallest nibble thinking on whats shes gonna do. she could join saber thooth but then again ...SHE DOESNT KNOW she cant even process on whats gonna happen .

"Natsu " he said in a tone that made her jump in fear. Sadness like hes gonna lose a child ...the very same face when Lisanna died .

"Master"

that all she could say .

"Natsu" he took out a picture of when she was young . My Gosh she has grown . that all he could think It was there young girl with short pink spiky hair and wearing a potato sack and a white scarf . Boy was she dirty and messy .

now the master looked at the almost grown girl it was a girl with long pink hair yellow Reptilian eyes and her scarf was still the same her black leather jacket with a pink undershirt .

"Natsu for a long time i have seen you grown from a little young-ling to a fine warrior of your race. You have learned to use the pain of your father into a great straght and then some . That why it pains me to say this " he had a tear in his eyes and a tear turned into tears she had to cut him off she had had her pride still where she wont back down she has her reasons and her master would understand he has to know

"Master if you please. I dont need you to cry. I Messed up yes but i always wanted to do the right thing and nothing else. " she looked down and sighed

"yes my Father shadow castes over me like a rain cloud and drives but it isnt what makes me run ,kick punch fight. Its to be a hero that this world needs. I have seen to much suffering to much blood has been shed with one echo i heard the cries of peaco from the past of my races mistakes. I hear them now from the conor of the earth. " She began to tear up in thought.

Darkrai that all she could think of .

"I have lost. I felt the pain of loss in the past. And i dont want any other creatures in this world feel pain "

she cried and let out a sob.

Her time in this guild was more then a family. She might of not marked them but this was a pack .

"so p-please master dont kick me out"

this really confused the master although proud of her words she didnt know what she meant.

"um Natsu ..." he was really shocked and confused this not starting confused Natsu...

"um im not kicking you out"

ok now she want to sad to worried of Scared to prideful now shes pissed .

she grabbed him by the collar and head butted him she had fire coming out of her mouth

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME MY BEAN BAG AND COCO LOCO AND WHY ARE YOU CRYING GOD DAM IT!" he looked at her and sighed she let him go and he sat back down that little midget got off his chair and read a letter that was given to her . This hand writing was her little sisters . mizore shirayuki ...wait what!

_dear Natsu _

My sister, you're my forever friend,

Our love so strong until the end.  
You have been there for me through thick and thin.  
I pull my strength from your heart within.  
In childhood dreams we laughed and danced.  
On the stage of hope is where we took our chance,  
Through good times and bad; we have seen them all.  
You have been there to catch me all the times I fall.  
I knew our friendship would never go south,  
Even after the day I punched you in the mouth.  
So here we are, never far from each other,  
So happy I am that we share a mother.  
Our bond of love will never be broken,  
Illustrated here, in this small token...  
My sister, my friend, I've known from the start  
I'd love you forever, with all of my heart.

( i do not onw this poem )

If your reading my poem that means the guild did it . We all pulled in our hours to make sure you can learn. Not math or history . But interacting with other races that not yours . You told me a long time ago when we where little about the great dragon war and how you hold your promise to the magna carta . I never got why you cared to make sure you wanted to protect the _humes _. Giants fairys and Yuki-Onna ( this will be explain why those races are)

all thought i see why the Yuki Onna ;)

so me and everyone else wanted to help you . You always say that a warrior must learn how to live with other races so . We enrolled you to beacon . BEFORE you say anything . you always told me and i quote i wish i could just learn about others creatures end quote .

You will start 3 days after this letter was given to you .

LOVE your baby sissy .

P.S dont worry about payment and stuff why do you think everyone is pooped .

* * *

so Natsu was shocked . why everyone was ignoring her eraz gray lucy levy...

there tired . she didnt think that everyone was willing to do this much for Natsu . she looked at the paper and the master . who was almost asleep. she smiled in thought.

' man i have the craziest family i think. ' she got up and saw everyone was sleep and tired ...

BEACON HERE SHE COMES!


End file.
